


SNOW

by MiaMiMia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!/RK-800-51, Alpha!RK-900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, My trash, Omega!/Gavin Reed, Rape, Sex, Sexual Language, Violence, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: ...(¦3[▓▓]  guys, u can't understand chinese, summary can't get u any information at all, right?日--------日--------日他变着法子-----日他---------！





	SNOW

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 雪
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP 主RK-900/Gavin Reed 含RK-800-51/Gavin Reed
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 ABO Alpha!Rk-900 Alpha!/RK-800-51 Omega!/Gavin Reed 私设混乱 正常人设定 Non-con Violence 斯德哥尔摩AU mpreg dirty talk TRASH 微量艾莎的森林AU（这个漫画超好食，这也是当年我爱最漫画的原因（暴露年龄
> 
> 作者的话 看着玩就好了 两篇就结束了，尽量吧
> 
> 上面警告可能这一篇没有提到，但是相信我这个家伙，下一章肯定会弄出来的x（。

阅读愉快

 

 

 

上篇

 

盖文是伊利亚·卡姆斯基的私生子，他们两人住在远离喧闹城市的郊区之外，在那里，早晨窗外的黄玫瑰的花瓣上还会滴着晨曦带来的琼浆。小小的盖文可以骑着他心爱的栗色的小马驹穿梭在硕大的森林里，也可以趴在家里大大的窗边看着太阳缓缓升起，最后在慢慢融落，等待着远归回来的卡姆斯基。

但是所有美好的一切都被大雪所掩埋，最后消亡了。

但是盖文医生之中最爱的依旧是那纯粹而又干净的雪，她们看起来脆弱且美丽。

在一个早晨，厚重的雪块还压在脆弱的枝条上。早上盖文发现了他的马冻死在马厩里，小小的马驹再也不能驼起它只有四岁的小主人，游荡在森林里。还未来得及责怪仆人的粗心以及大意，门铃响了，如同远方的死亡的低吟一般。

在这个白雪皑皑的日子里还有谁会来访呢？

盖文跟在卡姆斯基的后面将大门打开，迎面而来的是凛冽的寒风以及趁虚而入的雪丝，他因为害怕下意识的躲在了卡姆斯基的身后，只露出一只眼睛好奇而又害怕的盯着门口进来的四个黑影。站在最前方的是一名女子，批带着白狐制作而成的围巾，她金色的头发从绒帽里露了出来，怀里抱着的应该是一个小小的婴儿，正握着拳头呼呼大睡。

一左一右是两个男孩，他们牵着母亲的斗篷，四处打量着。这应该是一对双胞胎，你看他们长得多么相似。盖文胆大一点从卡姆斯基身后露出大半个身体，好奇的看着这两个男孩，盯着他们褐色的眼睛看。

他本应知道，这些到访的人都是什么人。卡姆斯基和这名金发的女子结婚了，后者叫做克洛伊。克洛伊带着三个孩子来到了卡姆斯基的家里，那两名双胞胎分别叫做康纳以及康尼，他们成为了盖文的哥哥，而那个小小的婴儿叫做理查德，他是新组家庭里最小的孩子。

新的妈妈很好，她是一名温柔很善解人意的beta，盖文可以窝在她的怀里跟着他的兄弟们一起听她讲睡前故事。所有的一切都很美好，可是在盖文六岁的那年，卡姆斯基和克洛伊决定外出游玩。可是就在初雪降临的第一个早晨，就有人敲开了他们家的门。

这一次进门的不再是克洛伊，可没有卡姆斯基的身影。不祥的感觉就像是梦魇一般降临在盖文的头上，他想到了那匹冻死的栗色小马驹；那是穿戴结实紧密的阿曼达，卡姆斯基的好友兼生意合伙人。

她入门之后将落了霜的帽子随手搭在了一旁，望着四个孩子，露出了一个略带悲伤的表情。她难过的拍了拍康纳的脑袋，低声的告知他们一个噩耗——卡姆斯基和克洛伊乘坐的那艘大船，在前几个星期早已颠覆在了海洋深处。处理好了相关的事情，按照法律以及道德的因素，阿曼达接管卡姆斯基的财产以及所有的一切，负责处理克洛伊的事情，包括抚养他们的四个孩子。

就像是所有的童话故事里一样，阿曼达充当了盖文那冷漠的后妈。盖文不喜欢她，同时他原本就不是一个乖巧听话的孩子，讨厌那框框条条的拘束。逐渐的，随着时间的增长，盖文被冷落了，他不被阿曼达喜欢且重视，也不再与那三兄弟有任何友好的往来。这个熟悉的家对于他来说是多么的陌生，远远地眺望着窗外森林的深处，他多么思念那匹小马驹，他心想，若是有了那匹小马驹他可能早就骑着它，远远地离开这里了。

当那三兄弟不断长高的同时，盖文长高的速度明显比他们的要慢。连比他小三岁的理查德也和他持平了，盖文压根就不在乎。在他们学习钢琴与绘画的时候，盖文偷偷地溜了出去学习钓鱼，跑到城区里偷看酒吧里那喧闹的场面，久而久之，他似乎能很好地融入在里面。

他喜欢嘈杂，喜欢看各色的男女。虽然他还没有分化，可是他已经明白了所有事情。那些骚动的画面总是在夜晚里让他面红耳赤，他侧躺在床上盯着窗外的月亮，默默的祈祷着自己日后能分化成一名alpha。四周的死寂就像是对他一种隐隐的嘲笑。

孩子喜欢分类，喜欢成团体。他们也是如此。康纳、康尼以及理查德三兄弟成为了一个小小的团体，他们敌对着，讨厌着盖文。讨厌他不听阿曼达的命令，是一个四处乱跑的野人，讨厌他可以到森林各个角落玩的脏兮兮的；讨厌他做事马马虎虎，总是对自己低要求；讨厌他脾气越发暴躁，口音发生变化，且夹杂着市侩的脏话。也许是没有过多的心思花费在盖文身上，阿曼达放纵他自由的成长，对他跑到城区学习赌博睁一只眼闭一只眼。当然，盖文所能做的一切却又是这三兄弟所羡慕以及渴望的一切，得不到的他们，只能将这种愤懑的心情转化方式来加在盖文的身上。

他们欺负着盖文。阿曼达是知道的，但是工作的繁忙已经让她吃不消，并且孩子间的玩笑也无可厚非。盖文害怕虫子，尤其是那蠕动着的、颜色鲜艳的毛毛虫；他们嘲笑盖文身为男子汉居然会害怕女孩子才会恐惧的东西。

在一个秋日下午，栗子熟透了掉落在地上，康纳招呼着盖文让他来到他们的身边。康尼笑着说要给他一个礼物，盖文半信半疑的将手伸了出去，最后得到的只有一只硕大肥胖的虫子，还有失声的尖叫，一时之间忘记将虫子从手里狠狠地甩出。他们笑到眼泪都要出来了，盖文惨白的脸似乎是这个恶作剧成功的奖励。那握住的拳头最终还是没敢砸在那欢笑的面庞上。

自发那以后，所有的“玩笑”都变本加厉。他们会在盖文从城区匆匆赶回参加晚饭之前将他的晚饭给倒掉，也会在盖文的衣服里亦或是床上的软垫里藏着什么东西。凡是他们能想到的都做到了，最后盖文盯着他们的时候都是凶狠着眼睛瞪着，咬着牙齿的样子就像是一只气急败坏的动物。盖文越发的想要让自己分化成一名强壮的alpha，日后将这三个不知道天高地厚的臭小子狠狠地修理一顿。

晚上，在房间内，康尼和康纳依旧谈论着今天整蛊盖文的“战果”，唯有理查德只是淡淡的挂着微笑，抱着一本厚重的书坐在他们的身边。他们都知道最小的理查德拥有着他们三人都没有的特性，那双淡色的瞳眸总是跳着危险的光芒。他总是站的笔直，面无表情的盯着这所有发生在盖文身上的闹剧，在某个瞬间盖文某个举动会让他的嘴角微微上扬。虽然他的恶作剧能力远不及康尼以及康纳，但是只要他默默的站在这两个好动且多嘴的兄弟旁边，盖文都不敢冲上来狠狠地揍打这两人的脸。

有日，盖文被阿曼达惩罚，因为他游手好闲，当他跟一个下流的社会团体厮混的时候被当场抓到，其被禁足三天。一人被留在房间里，无聊的翻阅着卡姆斯基留下来的书。他的识字量以及词汇量并不比那三兄弟少，虽然说更多的是贴近于生活的新词语。从大大的窗户那眺望着远方，能看到那三个兄弟故意在他的窗前玩着躲避球。康纳和康尼正玩着，而理查德则是默默的一人垫着球。

他叹了口气，骂了一句脏话之后贴着窗台慢慢的坐了下来。突然一声清脆的玻璃破碎的响声打破了房间里的寂静，他能听到玻璃掉在木质地板上以及大理石做成的窗台上的声音，还能听到窗外男孩们刺耳并且尖锐的笑声。愣了好一会，他才从恐惧之中走出。颤抖着手摸了摸自己的鼻梁，他感觉那里冷冷的，略带刺痛感。映入眼帘的就是鲜红的液体，他感觉到自己的大脑一片轰鸣。慢慢的抬头，却发现理查德已经冷冷的站在他的面前，手里还抱着那个破窗而入的球。

“他妈的。”盖文呢喃到，他感觉到自己要气炸了。他并不是这三个兄弟该死的玩物，他们都忘记了他们才是这个房子的闯入者，他们都是一堆恶心的寄生虫。盖文扶着旁边慢慢的站了起来，他上前一步，在理查德澄澈的眼睛里看到了自己满脸是血的倒映。他强忍着自己反胃的冲动，怒火在嘴里游荡着，“操你的，这是你踢的？你脑子是有什么毛病？”

“正如你所见，盖文。是我做的。”理查德毫无起伏的承认着，他抬眼冷冷的盯着这名气急败坏的哥哥。只见到盖文怒吼了一声握紧了拳头，狠狠地朝着他揍去。可惜的是，盖文并不知道格斗技术之中学习最好的就是理查德，只见理查德微微侧了下身子，因为重心不稳盖文一个酿跄，再次狼狈的摔倒了地上。委屈以及愤怒让这个可怜的男孩眼里瞬间翻涌上泪水，他依旧骂骂咧咧，可却不敢抬头去看再次逼近的理查德。

他的手被狠狠地抓住，力度之大让他压根挣脱不开。盖文猛地抬眼狠狠地瞪着理查德，理应而说，盖文是他的哥哥，理查德应当去尊重他。可是并没有，在这个畸形的家庭里，盖文像是食物链底端的可怜虫。眼眶无力兜放更多的眼泪，只能堪堪的从眼角流出。他睁大着眼睛，踢蹬挣扎着，想要从理查德手里挣扎出去。瞳孔因为恐惧缩小，盖文只能无力盯着理查德抓着一片细长的玻璃片，强迫性的打开了盖文的手露出了脆弱的手掌心。

吃痛的声音伴随着哭泣断断续续的传出，随着理查德力度的加大盖文会发出凄厉的惨叫。不知道过了多久，盖文感觉自己眼里只有一片晕眩，眨了眨眼将那些黑白的雪花赶走。他看着逆光蹲在自己面前的理查德，后者正挂着淡淡的笑容，就如同鬼魅的降临。他像是被扼住喉咙，发不出一声叫唤，只能颤抖着将自己的手伸到眼前，刺激着眼球的就是那在手心里，用鲜血浇灌而成的一个粗糙的“9”。

后来，盖文被阿曼达责骂了几句之后就被带去医疗了，医生摇着头，告诉盖文这个伤口愈合之后会留下明显的疤痕。因为伤口感染他发着高烧，只能待在自己的床上，不知道阿曼达会对利差的做出怎么样的惩罚。一想到理查德，他的手依旧在微微作痛。等到康复了，虚弱的从床上坐了起来。寻找着拖鞋感觉到一熟悉的眼神落在他的身上。疑惑的朝着门口望去，却什么都没看到。

日后的生活，盖文尽量的避免着那三兄弟，不去招惹他们，做好自己的事情；而这三兄弟对他的新鲜感也逐渐消失，捉弄盖文的次数一次比一次要少。盖文依旧无忧无虑，做事更加不考虑后果，似乎已经破罐子破摔。在阿曼达的指导下，他学习着感兴趣的科目，他很聪明，学得很快，得到了不少专业人士的赞扬。他买了一匹新的马，黑色的毛发散发着油光亮泽，是个美丽的女孩。盖文似乎又拾起了信心，他一心策划着日后分化长大了，就从这个死气沉沉的老房子里出走，去做一名警官混口饭吃也好。

他们都在成长着，以前的价值观以及人际关系正在不断地发生着变化。大概是出于对童年欺负盖文的愧疚，康纳和康尼慢慢接近盖文，带有着抱歉的意味。盖文并不需要这些，他觉得他们三个就是一个模样的贱人，这些所谓的友好示意只是为了下一次更好的捉弄做准备。当康纳和康尼开始弥补过去之时，理查德依旧是那个熟悉的理查德，没有任何的变化。他淡然的跟盖文保持着原有的距离，并不会过于太靠近，也不会太远；这一切却让盖文不知所措。

他们长得都很高，盖文愤怒的想到，这应该责备基因，可是他依旧加在这三兄弟的头上。盖文青春期堪堪离开的时候他只有一米七九，他不满意自己的身高但是却又无可奈何。三兄弟长得都很相似，他们英俊且风趣，路口的信箱里满满当当的都是来自各地女士给他们的信件。卡姆斯基是一个新晋的家族，他们声望较高，想要参加他们家派对的人几乎是数不胜数。

比他小三岁的理查德，在这四人中年龄最小的理查德，居然可笑的成为了最高的人，此时此刻的他看起来就像是一座完美的巨大雕塑。他吸引着无数恨不得攀附在他身上的各色男女，因为他是一名alpha，正和他另外两个哥哥一样。康纳是最早分化出来的，盖文并不知道分化的时候会有什么反应，因为可笑的是他还没有分化。盖文只感觉到，在康纳分化成一名alpha之后，康纳总是嗅闻着空气里的味道，并且总是重复着一个可笑的问题，“请问你们有谁身上带着香料。”

兄弟的情谊逐渐的变得有些暧昧。盖文并不是一个铁血无情的人，其实在内心的深处他是渴望得到别人的关注。对于康纳以及康尼的道歉，他都接受了，虽然表面上他臭着一张脸看起来不情不愿。他在康纳的几次邀请之下成为康纳笔下的模特，即便他因为无聊而昏睡过去康纳都没叫醒他，即便他大声嘈杂的用各种脏话跟康纳讲着各种有趣的事情，手大幅度的比划着。

可是盖文曾亲眼看见过这名男子，冷着脸让那个犯困的女模特打起精神给他坐直，也曾看过这名男子厉声的命令着一名男模特停止他调戏的行为。可是这一切都没有发生在盖文的身上。当盖文在外面草地训练着自己马术的时候，当盖文训练着自己火药技术的时候，他都不知道，在楼上玻璃后面总有一双温柔的眼睛默默地注视着他，最后将所有的感情倾注在手中的画笔之上。

理查德开始变得神出鬼没，盖文有好几次被他给吓到。曾有一次，他招呼着让盖文过去，只为了让盖文和他一起解剖一具人类的尸体。盖文只是匆匆的看了一眼就扶着墙壁吐了出来，这具尸体他都不知道理查德是从哪里搞到的，脑袋上有个明显的枪子，他都能想到火药炸开的同时脑浆的飞溅。他无法想象理查德到底做了什么，一直没有警察上门询问让盖文不由得加深了疑惑。可是他却不敢问，因为理查德的手术室里出现的尸体已经不仅是最初那一具。各色动物的也逐渐出现在理查德的房间内。

最终盖文分化了。依旧是一个雪夜，他能听到外面雨雪交加以及狂风怒吼的声音，侧脸能看见床头柜的烛焰在跳动着。他知道外面很冷，但是他却觉得自己快要死了。火热从他身体内部不断地涌现，奔腾而来的窒息感让他脑袋一片混沌，他唯一能做的只有抓紧身下的床单，它已经微湿，汗液停留在上面只留下冷冷的感觉。

他绝望的盯着天花板，雪一直是他的厄运报道器。极度的缺乏安全感让他害怕的蜷缩在一起，他能感觉到自己的身体正在发生着明显的变化，噢，他心里想到，狠狠地咬着自己的手指，他似乎变成了他最不愿意变成的东西，身后的空虚感以及不断涌出的热流祝贺着他的猜测的准确性。我要变成一个只会给alpha生孩子的omega了，盖文在那天晚上撕心裂肺的哭了出来，这所有的一切都和他的计划截然相反。

阿曼达隔天就知道了盖文分化成了一名omega，因为他的表现着实过于明显。他的脸经过一晚上的折磨依旧是通红的，深深地黑眼圈挂在脸上，洗完澡后的盖文慵懒的穿着一双拖鞋，拖着疲惫的身躯到楼下享用早餐，omega独特的信息素依旧浓郁的环绕在他的身上。他从旋转楼梯走下来的时候，阿曼达皱起了眉头。因为她看到康纳像是得到了奖励的孩子一般闪着眼睛盯着旋转楼梯，并且贴心的给盖文的杯子里倒满了他最喜欢的咖啡牛奶。

她当然知道康纳对盖文是有好感的，所有的一切都不能逃离她的观察。但是她觉得康纳应该更适合那些有悠久历史的家族，不应该在盖文这个人来疯身上耗费过多的精力，她在康纳的身上倾注了心血，并且若是盖文·卡姆斯基和康纳·卡姆斯基结为一对，这也是会让卡姆斯基家族蒙羞，出了一对乱伦。

即便他们都没有血缘关系，但是为了卡姆斯基的荣耀她必须这么做。可是眼下，盖文分化成了一个omega，这对于阿曼达来说是一个非常糟糕的消息，因为处于alpha和omega互相吸引的本性，康纳真的会有可能跟盖文成为一对。

阿曼达将盖文传唤到了自己的房间内，她没说什么，只是给了盖文一大笔钱，还有相当一定数量的抑制剂。盖文当然知道自己身上的味道的确太大了，这让他本人也感到十分的恶心。阿曼达最后给了他一个筹码，让他在半个月之后离开这栋房子。无论怎么说，盖文也到了可以离开这栋房子的年龄，他也有了这个条件。可是不知为何，他在接过阿曼达那笔钱的瞬间突然犹豫了，但是最后他还是将那笔钱给收了下来。默默的放在了床头柜最里面，就像是烫手的山芋一般不敢去触碰，也不敢去看。

离开的倒计时，这半个月里盖文每天都骑着自己的爱马在屋子附近的森林里转悠，马蹄踩着松软的雪发出窸窸窣窣的声音，宁静的天地里只有黑色的人与马。明天他就要走了，所有的东西已经偷偷地准备妥当，连城里的住所他都通过朋友关系打理好了。

冷风微微的吹着，盖文突然想到了灰姑娘的故事，只感觉到可笑。世界上才不会有什么该死的神仙教母来拯救你，他像是着了魔一般将自己温暖的黑色毛绒手套摘了下来，只看到一个深深的疤痕，一个陪伴他成长许久的“9”。恍惚之间，他有点想理查德了。理查德外出了许久，大概也有一个月了。他还知不知道自己已经转化成了omega，就算是理查德知道了又怎么样？盖文感觉到嘴里翻滚着苦涩。

森林的边缘他永远未达，那里对于盖文而言是个美好却又神秘的存在。他走了许久也没有看到所谓的尽头，只听到乌鸦发出凄厉的叫唤。他拉扯了一下马缰，再慢悠悠的踱回那栋阴森森的大房子里。将宝贝安理好之后，他推开了大门，将身上的雪给抖了干净，将斗篷交给了仆人。接过康纳递过来的热牛奶，热气温馨的扑洒在他冻僵了的面庞上；轻轻地抿了一口，只感觉到一种惆怅感油然而生。

“盖文，”他说道，盖文挑起了一边的眉毛，“我知道你就要走了。”一口滚烫的牛奶差点呛死盖文，他轻微的咳嗽着，他没有跟任何说这个事，而阿曼达也知道泄露出去也没有任何的好处。盖文寻思着是谁将这件事说了出去，“你是因为讨厌我们当年对你做的一切，才这么着急着离开吗？如果真的是这样，我真的对此感到……”

“噢，停，停。”盖文感觉自己的太阳穴在突突的跳动着，康纳永远都是这样，似乎当年被恶作剧捉弄到做噩梦的家伙不是盖文而是他本人一样。盖文将牛奶杯随手放在了一个桌子上，斜斜的靠在了一面墙壁上，“没有这回事。他妈的谁跟你说我要走的，哪个傻逼老是造谣我？是厨房里做饭的那个大嘴婆说的吗？”

他没有得到一个确切的回答，只看到康纳松了一口气，熟悉的微笑再次涌现在他的脸上。“盖文，我不知道我说这个是否妥当。”盖文眯起自己的眼睛，他闻到了危险的味道，可是他的脚像是灌了铅一样沉重，动弹不得。他僵硬的靠在墙壁上，只感觉大脑一片空白，康纳不断地靠近而他不断地退到墙壁上，他能闻到康纳身上散发着的浅淡的信息素的味道，这让他感到晕厥。

“我可以标记你吗？就在今晚。”他说道，每一个字都敲打在盖文的心脏上，“那样你就会是我的了，我并不在乎别人怎么看待我，我只在乎你是否会离开我且欺骗我，盖文。我喜欢你，这个事情我以为你早就知道了。如果你答应的话，今晚我就会操开你并且标记你，让你沾上我的味道。你的信息素是让我着迷的魔药。”

在意料之中，盖文感觉到自己好似回到了以前被恶作剧逼迫到束手无策的样子。他张了张嘴想要说些什么，大脑一片混乱让他不知说什么比较好，“呃，康纳，我不会离开的。呃，那个，我今晚有个聚会，阿曼达让我去的，可能，呃、”

“那我等你回来，你总会回来的，盖文。”康纳眼神暗了暗，他看出了谎言者的破绽，“我不想让你被别人抢占了先机，盖文。”他眨了眨眼，看起来却有半分无辜的样子，“实在不行的话，我就跟着你去。在晚会休息的包间里，在来回的马车里，在任何一个可以独处的空间里，让你刻印上我的痕迹，盖文。这么做，阿曼达也没有办法将我们两个剥离。”

“……”盖文一时语塞，平视巧舌如簧的他现在就像是被抓住七寸的蛇，他知道当下他只能给康纳一个准确的回应，康纳人很好，他的提议也很好，如果让别的omega听到可能早就流着水脱下裤子开始阿谀奉承了。但是盖文他，却不知为何犹豫了。他感觉到自己扶在墙壁上的手正在微微作痛，心似乎在下一秒就跳出胸腔。

突然门开了。盖文和康纳不由得同时朝门口看去，而后者看清楚回来的人之后立刻站直了身体，不再咄咄逼人的贴近着盖文。就像是被捉奸的感觉，盖文翻了一个白眼打消自己这可笑的念头，站直了身体若无其事的样子绕过了沙发。

理查德回来了，在这个非常时候回来了。外面的暴风雪此时此刻已经很大了，他白色外套上面的雪块在进入到温暖的房子里的瞬间就融化了。那匹雪白的宝马想必理查德早已托给仆人安排好了一切，他沉重的雪地靴在木质地板上发出沉闷的响声，在绒帽之下的眼睛依旧是淡色的，似乎在盯着盖文查看，却又在下一秒转移了自己的视线望向了别处。

康纳和理查德有一句没一句的闲聊着，通常都是康纳说三句理查德简短的回复一句。盖文可没有想到理查德会在今天回来，真是倒了大霉。他可没时间去听兄弟们久别重逢的寒暄，他还得准备半夜逃离这里的东西。盖文在两人交谈的同时默默的拿起自己的东西消失在旋转楼梯之上，他一分钟都不想待在这里，生怕多一秒钟他就会放弃离开这栋古宅的想法。

那天的晚饭非常的诡异，阿曼达和盖文都是心照不宣的切着东西，他们都没有吃下什么，一股莫名诡异的氛围笼罩在了这个晚餐之上。他们不知道这三兄弟之间到底是谁真正知道了这个消息，康纳大概是摸索到了边缘，一如既往吃着牛排的康尼应该是完全不知情，然而，盖文将延伸投射在理查德的身上，这名alpha现在正在用面包沾着汤汁吃着，他虽然看起来和往日没有任何的区别，可是盖文隐隐觉得，他应该是知道所有一切的阴影者。

晚上，盖文沐浴完之后，一条腿跪在浴缸边缘放着浴缸里的水。刚刚分化后的他其实信息素仍旧不太稳定，有时还会有热潮涌上，让他坐立难安。他需要去买一大堆合适他的抑制剂，而这个日程他已经提到了明天。他看着旋转的水沃，突然有点恍惚，就愣愣的坐在旁边观赏着这个时刻。他此时此刻需要一点酒，烈酒最好。他随意的绑了一下浴袍，擦了一下滴着水的头发走了出去，推开浴室就看到了坐在床边看着盖文新买的匕首的理查德。

“操。”盖文被吓得差点跳了起来，他愤怒的走到了理查德的旁边，想要从他的手里一把将自己锋利的匕首抢回来，却被理查德一把抓住了手腕。这是意料之外的，还未来得及反应就被理查德拉倒在他的怀里。他似乎能听到理查德沉稳的心跳，瞬间就让他的脸炸红。

“嘘。”理查德知道盖文下一秒就是要叫嚣着咒骂着，大声质问他为何出现在自己房间内并且让他滚出去，“康纳就在门外，他在犹豫要不要进来。你想让他进来吗。盖文，或者说，你准备好让他进来了吗，盖文。”

他叫了好几次自己的名字，如此近的距离盖文似乎还嗅闻到了理查德控制的很好的alpha信息素的味道；这一切如同有魔力一般让这个怒发冲冠的omega瞬间软了下来。盖文瞪大了眼睛摇了摇脑袋，压低自己的声音可以就怒气满满地说道，“操你的，当然不想。快放开老子。”话音刚落，理查德就抽手坐好，盖文差点跌落在地板上。他绕着理查德来回走了两步之后说道，“你妈的，你怎么在这里，操。”

“我来跟你告别的，盖文。”理查德将手里精美的匕首给放回了原位。“你以为只有康纳知道你要走了吗。盖文。”男子朝他翻了一个巨大的白眼，说实在话在骗人这一行盖文还是蛮厉害的，他耸了耸肩膀，强行压抑住了内心的疑惑反问道，“谁要走了？我看你是和康纳一样傻了，没有人要走，理查德，操，这些话我要说几遍你们这群傻逼才会明白。”

“汉克·安德森已经帮你打理好出走所需要的一切，是吗。”理查德并没有搭理盖文的理直气壮，他望着盖文淡淡的说道，看着盖文的脸上青一阵白一阵。最后盖文夸张的叹了口气，然后捂住了下自己的嘴巴，最后恶狠狠地问道，“操你的贱人，你不是离家一个月了吗？你他妈的怎么知道我要走了，你还怎么知道汉克·安德森这个人？给我一个理由，你个混球。”

“你所不知道的事情多着。”理查德回答道，这份傲慢的样子让盖文怒不可遏，“我还知道你分化成了一个omega，并且是今晚午夜三点离开，在路口的中央处于四点十五分跟汉克·安德森对接，然后让蒂娜·陈带领你去新的住址。我说对了吗，盖文。”

盖文没有说话，被抓住一切把柄是一件难受的事情。他只能瞪着理查德，在理查德面前束手无策这让他再熟悉不过了，这个贱人，就算是自己走之前他都要来羞辱自己。理查德似乎是感知到了盖文的怒气，因为他已经将其完完全全写在脸上了。理查德今年只有十五岁，但是已经成为了一个十足的怪物，盖文心里想到并且咒骂道，他不知道这个破孩子在打什么该死的主意。

“你可以去任何地方，但是记住，你不可以去动航海贸易的心思。”理查德站了起来，他默默的靠近盖文，居高临下的盯着盖文那双幽绿的眼睛，有些老鼠告诉他，不少被利益吸引而去船上前往到另外一个财富之地的omega，他们变成了船上的公共用品。盖文这个鲁莽的人，可能因为脑热而被利益所蒙蔽了双眼。无论是出于道德的角度还是另外别的角度，理查德都有义务去提醒盖文。

“操你的，老子爱干什么还关你屁事了，你个呆木头。”盖文嘟囔道，但是却把理查德的话语记录在心里。他默默地后退了一步，撞在了床沿紧接着一屁股坐在了床上，理查德从这个角度能看到盖文浴袍里的无限风光。但是他也只是匆匆的瞄了一眼继续坐回在窗台上拿起那本书，似乎在思考着什么。

“你他妈的还不走？老子要睡觉了。”理查德扭头看着那个头发还湿漉漉却叫嚣着赶人的盖文，他只不过是想让自己快点离开罢了。“我提醒过你的，康纳在门外。如果我现在出去，请问你要怎么解释，盖文。你又要怎么跟阿曼达解释，这中间应该有很多你没法用你的漂亮话语说清楚的地方，不是吗？”

“狗日的婊子。”被一语戳中，盖文只剩下吃瘪的份。他瞄了一眼在窗边继续看书的理查德，揉了揉自己发疼的太阳穴，今天的一切都十分的不顺利且超出了他的意料。他将地板上要带走的东西一提，确认了一下房门是锁住的之后就一屁股坐在了床上，背部靠着床板，扭过头，控制不住自己盯着理查德看。

岁月在理查德身上雕刻的痕迹太过于明显，他逐渐洗去过往幼稚的面庞，最过于明显的就是他的身材，盖文心里暗暗地想到。虽然他和康纳康尼是一个血缘出来的兄弟，但是他却又和这对双胞胎有截然不同的气场以及气质。在小的时候，盖文从来不害怕康纳和康尼，却总是恐惧理查德的到来，即便是今日，也都如此。而理查德似乎是没注意到他的视线一般，依旧默默的翻着面前那本厚重的资料，这是盖文所不感兴趣的东西，这上面是各大船只的航海贸易记录，他们都被管理在理查德·卡姆斯基的名下。

那个晚上，康纳最终没有敲起盖文的门。盖文侧躺在床上，一只手撑着自己的脑袋，若有所思的盯着那一扇紧闭着的门。他不知道他在期待着什么，就像是一个缥缈虚伪的梦境终于要破灭一样。他淡淡的叹了口气，疲惫的将脸埋在双手之中。

半夜三点，理查德站在门外，拉长的影子黢黢地落在地毯之上。外面的雪已经停了，只有冷风刺骨，他背着手看着穿的结实保暖的盖文，牵着他那匹漂亮的黑马，一个灵活熟练地胯姿骑上了马。临走的时候，盖文微微扭头看了一眼门口的盖文，似乎要说些什么可是最后没有说，他一鞭子抽在了马的屁股上，最终消失在月色当中。

 

TBC


End file.
